


Can't Be

by DLJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closeted Harry, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Infidelity, M/M, Past Infidelity, Questionable at best Ginny Weasley, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLJ/pseuds/DLJ
Summary: A story about how life isn't always great, coming out is hard, people are questionable, and Harry doing what might be the wrong thing, but might also not be.Oh, and also about how you don't have to let people use you just because they're worse off than you are.





	Can't Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, and I don't have a beta. Beware.

She stares at me, waiting for an answer. I shrug.  
“It’s not mine, is it? I mean, can’t be right?”  
I can see from her face that it wasn’t the answer she had hoped for. Probably something about marriage, love, and how I had enough money to sustain the three of us for ten lifetimes would have went down better.  
It’s true though. It really couldn’t have been mine. I mean, biologically speaking.

We’d had sex only once, on an extremely drunk night out, after she’d been sending me meaningful glances the whole evening. I thought the alcohol might make it a bit more bearable. It might’ve, not like I’ve got much to compare, do I? It was late August, so I took her back to Grimmauld Place, where I had been staying on and off, led her to my bedroom and tried to get it over with as soon as possible. It wasn’t easy, by any means. She was enthusiastic, and very wet. It was disgusting. She probably wouldn’t have guessed that I had to think of her brother to get me hard. Or that I had to keep thinking of him, to stay that way, you know? I lasted for about 17 seconds before I couldn’t stand it anymore and just faked it. And faking it after 17 seconds? I think that says all you need to know.  
I think the most surprising part of the whole ordeal was when rolled of her and saw blood on my dick. Not much, but enough for me to consider the brief possibility of her being a virgin. Honestly, for a moment, I almost felt bad. Of course, it turned out she’d just gotten her period in the aforementioned 17 worst seconds of my life. It was awkward, but in retrospect, I think she seemed almost relieved. She had been late already, so maybe she had thought that she was pregnant then. Maybe that had been why she was so insistent.  
I know for a fact that she’d had her period at least once since; I could tell by her mood.

That was late August. It’s mid-November now. Were back in school.

God, she’s still staring at me.

I shrug again.

“Can’t be."

Did she really think I'd be that stupid?

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how often I will post, but we'll see.


End file.
